Playing Doctor
by LawlessRuthlessHeartless
Summary: "Regular doctors always use corpses. They're such goodie-goodies! But I find that so dreadfully boring. It's so much more entertaining..." She looked back down at her tethered host. "...With company."


"Darling, really, you _must_ learn to control your... Urges." Solomon uttered, his usual admirative tone poisoned by disgust. Diva merely laughed, her bright blue eyes vicious and cold in the shadow-tinged corner of the dark room where they stood, squaring off.

"You only need the blood of me and the others. Why... _this?_ You can't possibly be thirsty enough-" He stopped short, mid-sentence, and gestured to the only other person in the room. A girl, strapped to a chair while Diva towered over her.

She was a pretty, petite sort of thing, about fifteen. She might have been remarkably beautiful, were it not for the tears streaming from her green bloodshot eyes and the mucus seeping from her nose.

Tethered tightly to a weathered dentist's chair with barbed wire wound thick at her wrists, ankles, neck, knees, elbows and waist, she shook against her bonds. A belt fastened her head in place just above her eyebrows and a white cloth was stuffed into her mouth for a makeshift gag. Diva had stripped the poor girl down to her bare skin, and unsightly goosebumps marred her hairless limbs in the still, frigid air.

Every joint shook, stuggled, and fought, reflecting the mannerisms of a cornered animal. Beads of blood formed where the rusting wires dug into her fair layer of outer skin, a shocking crimson against the off-white she had become. Whimpering sounds that were not entirely human almost sifted themselves through the cloth in her mouth. Her hair, a delicate, mousy brown, hung limp over the edges of the headrest.

An asssortment of pristine silvery knives laid upon a white cloth on the floor. Solomon looked away from them as quickly as possible. The trapped girl's shrunken green pupils darted from the knives, to Diva, and to Solomon. He swallowed nervously.

"Ha! Blood! You thought this was about _blood?_" Diva said loudly, her hard voice echoing off the solid, chilly walls and ringing in Solomon's ears. She took two fingers and lowered them to the girl's wrist, pressing down upon either side of a single metal spur. The girl cried out as blood quickly seeped out and Diva ran her finger through the coppery, slipping crimson, lifting it to her mouth. She licked it daintily, chuckling slightly as she did so.

"This is research." She lowered her hand and spoke again.  
>"I want to be smart <em>and<em> pretty... Doctors are smart, aren't they, Solomon?" Diva said. Solomon's pale blonde brows met, and his eyes narrowed. She wasn't going in the direction her thought she was with this, was she?

"Yes, Diva. Doctors have to be very intelligent people. But what does that have to do with hurting this randomized girl?" Solomon loved to indulge Diva, whatever her pleasures. But this was just going too far. This was going to be murder. _Torture._

_...As if that is out of character for Diva, _he thought.

Diva bent down so she could look the girl in her eyes. Timid forest green met bold, wintry blue. The girl's breathing got heavier, shakier, louder. It filled the room. It became the very heartbeat of the intensity of the moment, slowing and speeding time, suffocating Solomon until he could hardly bear to stand in the room for one more agonizing moment.

Diva smiled in the girl's face. "I want to be smart- I want to be a doctor. And a doctor needs to know what the insides of a human body look like, don't they?" Diva said in the face of the convulsing girl beneath her, smiling sadistically as she did so.

She gazed upwards from her frightened, captured young thing, staring Solomon in the eye. "Regular doctors always use corpses. They're such goodie-goodies! But I find that so dreadfully _boring._ It's so much more entertaining..." She looked back down at her tethered host.

"...With company." She threw her head back and giggled maniacally, her straight, glossy ebony locks whipping back to coat her pale white shoulders. _It's all just a big joke to Diva,_ Solomon realized. She was a dangerous, demented girl. No one was safe inside the building until she was satisfied.

The thick walls of the third-level basement of the decrepit, abondoned warehouse muffled screams and did not stain. They would not betray what Diva was about to do. And quite frankly, that made the situation all the darker. He thought of what the place would like like when she finished.

Solomon held back a gag and his hands balled into fists.

He wasn't even gagging at the mere thought of it. What he nearly vomited over was the fact that part of him wanted to see the walls stained.

"It's completely plationic." She said, licking her pink, full lips and smiling as though there was no more innocent activity in the world than dismembering a fully-aware young girl in an empty warehouse basement.

"I'm just learning." She cooed, showing her teeth in a grin. But this was not a platonic grin, or an average smile. It was the exitement of a thrilled killer, the very essence of sadism captured in a single facial expression.

She turned away and reached for her own left wrist, grasping the end of a silky blue bow tied there. She pulled away the loosely-tied ribbon and freed her arm, bringing the thin cloth up to her hair. Quickly and easily, Diva gathered her dark strands into a ponytail, pulling two royal blue loops out as they formed a perfectly symmetrical knot.

She turned around again, and reached for something behind the aged dentist's chair. She pulled out another white cloth. It unfolded into a apron. White. Everything was so white, so seemingly _pure._ Oh, Diva loved white.

But more importantly, she loved red.

She smirked and lifted the neck strap slowly around her head, reaching down and carefully tying the larger bow at the small of her slim back. She appeared pristine, almost like an angel. But that appearance faded when she looked at Solomon with her glistening eyes once more. She cocked her head.

"Solomon," Diva began, giving him a smile in the near-darkness.  
>"Do you want to join?" Solomon's pupils contracted. Whether out of fear of what he could do or temptation, he could not judge for himself. He could smell the blood pumping the veins of Diva's host. He could hear her beating heart. He could almost taste it: He wanted to tear her open, to devour her, to hear her screams of pain. He wanted to-<p>

"Solomon?" Diva said. His mind snapped back to sanity.

He took one look at Diva, his precious Queen. He looked at the quaking, brown-haired girl beneath her. And he made his decision.

"No. I won't be killing tonight, I've already had my fill." He refused to indulge his monstrous side, no matter how great the temptation. Snapping a neck here and there for survival was quick and painless- but he could not do this. He had to leave. Now.

"...Then you must stay and watch." Solomon swallowed deeply. He couldn't. He had to. He knew he would give in if he smelled that hot, thick irresistible blood flowing from open crevices in her body, running down the sides of the chair... Coating her skin... Running over his toungue and sliding smoothely down his throat, the taste of pure _fear_ sending him reeling into ecstasy...

He snapped himself out of his delirium once again. _Be stronger,_ he thought to himself. _resist it._

"As you wish, my Queen." Solomon stepped closer to the shaking captive and avoided looking into her eyes, accepting the apron strap Diva lowered around his slender neck. His knuckles turned white. She tied the back of it for him as well, pressing their bodies together in an obvious, quick flirtation. She backed away, smiling.

Humming, she picked up a silvery knife.


End file.
